Arutelu:Race ideas
Archives of the many heated discussions about this page: * Talk:Rumored Races/Archive * Talk:Rumored Races/Archive2 * Talk:Rumored Races/Archive3 * Talk:Rumored Races/Archive4 * Talk:Rumored Races/Archive5 * Talk:Rumored Races/Archive6 * Talk:Rumored Races/Archive7 * Talk:Rumored Races/Archive8 * Talk:Rumored Races/Archive9 * Talk:Rumored Races/Archive10 * Talk:Rumored Races/Archive11 * Talk:Rumored Races/Archive12 * Talk:Rumored Races/Archive13 * Talk:Race ideas/Archive intro Worgen According to the Worgen page, they have "no apparent way of returning". And yet Velinde Starsong claimed that large numbers of worgen willingly aided her, even though they had their own supernatural enemy to battle on their homeworld. This surprises me, since the permanent loss of many of their forces would surely hasten the worgen civilization's defeat. In any case it would be little concern to them as to what happened to another world to which they had no connection. So this leads me to suspect a different story - slavery. What if Velinde managed to summon them unwillingly, and then bent their minds to her control? It would explain how she was able to control them enough to use them to fight against the demons, but then they suddenly abandoned her. Perhaps she somehow lost control over them and they regained their freedom, but unable to return they wandered off into the woods, crazed and savage. If this were true the remaining worgen back on their homeworld would not be best pleased by this. They would make every effort to discover what had happened, and would eventually manage to follow the summoned ones into Azeroth. This would explain how more continued to appear even after Velinde stopped using the Scythe of Elune. It may even be the reason for the enslaved worgen regaining their freedom. In any case, they would likely try to do something about Velinde to stop her summoning any more, and so might have killed her in secret. We can assume something similar would happen with Archmage Arugal. A few worgen spies would materialise to investigate him, but due to his magic they would be unable to kill him without help. So they retreat into the woods, biding their time. In the meantime, we already know that the war against the Lords of the Emerald Flame is going badly. Suppose it was eventually lost and the worgen civilization destroyed. The survivors would flee to the only other world they knew of - Azeroth. Because they would know of Arugal due to the spies reports, they would try to materialise somewhere nearby so that they could prepare an assault. But because it would be difficult to get the positioning right over such a large distance, it is only natural that a portal might emerge a few miles away from where it was wanted. And a likely candidate for the destination is Gilneas, just to the south. Since Gilneas had cut itself off from the outside world, it would be fairly easy for the worgen to overrun it, resulting in a possible starting area. Then they would wait behind the Greymane Wall until the time that the worgen playable race is introduced, building up an army. Eventually they would reveal themselves to the outside world. They would join the Horde, because they could potentially share a similar culture, and also to fight their enemies the humans and night elves. Young worgen would begin their training in Gilneas, and then move on to Silverpine Forest where they would eventually battle their mortal enemy Arugal. After he is defeated the worgen would remain with the Horde and continue the rest of the game like any other race. Thoughts anyone? :I took it as retreat from the Lords, not slavery, and the Arugal part seems completely out of the blue.-- 22:40, 24 December 2008 (UTC) ::The playable ones are the civilized worgen from their home planet, not the savage ones seen at the moment though they are given as a reason for the originals coming. Velinde Starsong summoned worgen with the Scythe of Elune, but she said they came of their own free will. However they actually had no choice, so some of their friends killed her. Arugal tried to do the same thing, so the worgen tried to kill him too but couldn't for various reasons. By that time the Lords had won the war, forcing all the worgen to Azeroth, and they chose Gilneas as their new home because it was close to Shadowfang Keep and there would be no Alliance to stop them while they made prepared to take on Arugal. Make sense now? :::Yeah... It is an interesting twist.-- 23:27, 24 December 2008 (UTC) Trogg Another suggestion, this time for a Horde race. The Horde seems to welcome savage races, and although the Trogg are described as very stupid, their brute force and hostile takeover of the Gnome homeland suggests they'd be right at home with the warlike tribes. The ones who inhabit Ragefire Chasm seem to be the only sect of the Trogg race that has any problem with the Horde, but they could easily be explained as under the influence of the Burning Blade cult in the same dungeon. The Horde may accept savage races, but never something mindless. AngryBiscuit 4-2-09 The Horde is mindless?--Gurluas (talk) 01:20, 3 July 2009 (UTC) Well it is possible I suppose. It wouldn't be too difficult to concoct a story that presents a more intelligent type of Trogg. they did it with the Ogres of Orgri'la after all. A Shamanistic branch would fit in well with the Horde, ands theres plenty of spite coming from Dwarves and Gnomes towards them. They probably wouldn't be very high on the selection list though... Kayb (talk) 11:36, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Troggs are deformed dwarves... in body and mind. 21:25, December 12, 2009 (UTC) ::True, but that wouldn't stop Blizz from creating a story around a clever bunch of em Kayb (talk) 21:43, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :::I think Troggs could work. Of course, like many others on the list of race ideas, they would have a few 'against' and 'strongly against', but should I go ahead and create them?--Sheffi (talk) 13:20, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::I won't prevent you from placing them if the community wants them to be playable... however, everything you add for them will need citations. 19:08, May 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::Troggs do not normally speak, although they can use grunts and bellows to get their messages across. Troggs with exceptional intelligence sometimes learn to speak Low Common; truly gifted individuals might learn Common or Dwarven. Some troggs use Low Common or Dwarven as their primary languages. . They are incredibly ugly and I don't wanna see a female Trogg. Troggs are deformed Earthen not dwarves... Assey Westfall (talk) 19:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC)User:Assey WestfallAssey Westfall (talk) 19:22, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Race ideas has come a long way I just wanted to comment on how in-depth and comprehensive the race ideas page has become since it first appeared (16:09, 15 December 2005 by Xmuskrat) based on speculation of the new races introduced in . We've even developed a whole process for formatting and debating about the validity of each race. It all seems very impressive to me. Thanks to all who have contributed. -- Fandyllic (talk · ) 2:49 PM PST 8 Apr 2009 Neutral factions removed earlier The factions in the Hinterlands from Classic WoW could be implemented. (Wildhammer Dwarves, Revantusk Trolls) The dwarves have shown ties with the Alliance, although they say they are independent (Highlighted in several quests at Aerie Peak). For a level 1-10 starting area, the shoreline west of the Wetland is perfect. As for a capitol, Grim Batol would be the ideal choice, but with Deathwing experimenting with the Twilight Dragonflight, at the time it its not viable. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . Harpy I think we should remove harpy section because the earlier one was also removed and this new one is rather poor too. Noobi666 (talk) 19:12, 2 July 2009 (UTC) there was rule that before doing any great editions to article you shall ask first. I remove the harpy section but fell completely free to undo if you agree. the section was made by newb who just added it there. prepaire for edit war. Noobi666 (talk) 19:15, 2 July 2009 (UTC) :Undo it I agree! Assey Westfall (talk) 19:25, May 28, 2013 (UTC)User:Assey WestfallAssey Westfall (talk) 19:25, May 28, 2013 (UTC) It is very probable those races will NEVER be released Blizzard will be focusing on hero classes, and its highly unlikely that they add a new class AND a new race. I think that should be noted in the article. Any thoughs? Dr.M.Ginius (talk) 16:26, 18 July 2009 (UTC) :Where has Blizzard ever said that they will be focusing on hero classes? -- 16:29, 18 July 2009 (UTC) ::Whoops, youre right, I meant they where most likely focusing on hero classes Dr.M.Ginius (talk) 18:01, 18 July 2009 (UTC) am i gonna be the first to mention the new halloween masks everyones talking about? because it already spread on almost all the major WoW sites. I wont say what it is since i afraid my account will be suspened for speculation-- Maelstrong 18:04, 18 July 2009 (UTC) RPG playable races I am not sure if anyone has mentioned this but the RPG has "playable races" also. So if there is a race in this article and it is a playable race in the RPG, I think that would get a dark green or lime green + entry. Rolandius (talk - ) 16:35, 18 July 2009 (UTC) Wolvar? Should they be added to this list? Anatomy-wise they're tons better than naga and tuskarr. Garm (talk) 02:16, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Mo'arg The mo'arg entry is all about the felguard. Wouldn't the felguard belong on the subspecies race ideas article? Rolandius (talk - ) 07:21, 22 July 2009 (UTC) Sporeling Apologies if this is in the wrong spot! But what about the Sporelings? Their lore is relativly small and easy to work with with minimal to no retcon. Nothing states there wasn't more of them prior to Draenor's destruction so there could be more on a seperate floating island/continent, perhaps under the protection of a Naru? Draenor was said to be a huge planet, surely the few zones we have now can't be the only surviving ones, there could be more out there. Admittedly the chances of a return to Outland is slim, let alone player races that start off world of Azeroth. A plus side though is they could easily slot into either Horde or Alliance. Personally I'd rather see them with the Horde but they have the potential for either. Their buildings are unique, could easily fit into Shaman and Priest classes (priestly type seen sometimes healing the troops at a Auchindoun instance entrance.) If a Naru was involved somehow they could possibly have Paladins as well. They already have a racial trait, Sporeskin. Their taxi mounts could be giant sporebats, their ground mounts could be smaller versions of spore walkers. Overall they have the potential I believe and could be added to the list of possible future races. --User:Kayb 10:47, 16 August 2009 (AEST) :Go ahead and add them if you like, just follow the rules: Facts only, no speculation. 01:06, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Formatting Going with the wikify theme, what about this look-and-feel? I did the Arakkoa as an example: } |- ! | :''Nevertheless, the arakkoa were probably friendly with the draenei or orcs at one time or another. |- ! | Arakkoa appear to be strongly tied to Outland, which has already been featured in WoW's first expansion. |} } |} 2:47 AM, 17 Aug 2009 (EDT) ::Ooh, I like it. Looks very nice. As a side note, though, I do feel compelled to point out that their current models don't actually wear armor; they can hold weapons, but their armor is part of their character models. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 07:26, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::Continuing the tangent, are you sure it's not armor? For example I have a , and the various transformations it produces look quite a bit different from each other. 5:14 AM, 17 Aug 2009 (EDT) ::::There are three different arakkoa models: a caster, a warrior, and a "normal" one. Their armor is part of their character models rather than player armor being applied to a base like with goblins, vrykul, or the broken. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 23:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) :::The only problem would be the image, as it can't be shown in the middle of the table, instead it is shown in the upper part leaving a space with nothing. Benitoperezgaldos (talk) 14:44, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I don't follow. All of the races have an image to the right. None of them have images "in the middle." 4:09 PM, 17 Aug 2009 (EDT) :::::He means the table is pushed down cause of the image, leaving a huge blank space. 20:29, 17 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Must be a browser thing - it floats nicely in mine. Which OS/Browser/Browser version are you using Benito? 6:11 PM, 17 Aug 2009 (EDT) ::::::Oh I see it in FF now. How's this? 6:18 PM, 17 Aug 2009 (EDT) :::::::Cool, now it's fixed. Then I support the usage of this tables. Benitoperezgaldos (talk) 23:13, 17 August 2009 (UTC) The use of the + - and ? was mostly for lack of saying for, against, and neutral. So if we went to the table having as you've shown, I say remove the + - and ? and just use the colored strongly for, for, neutral, against, and strongly against. 00:22, 20 August 2009 (UTC) :The table does not seem very newer-user friendly, and upkeep may get annoying if additions throw off the coding.-- 00:48, 20 August 2009 (UTC) ::That may be a good thing... additions/revisions/removals should be discussed anyway, and newer users tend to just throw things in, rather than discuss. 01:05, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I like it, much better than the old version.--Centaur77 (talk) 01:07, September 25, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, i'ts realy alot better. Nice. Minor miner7 (talk) 15:11, September 26, 2009 (UTC) Kinda off topic but seeing how its the bird folk displayed.... I see that it mentioned the Arrakoa wear armor like player models do. Isn't this incorrect? I thought they were just different models, not armor capables? --Kayb (talk) 06:56, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Ideas Modified Based on Goblins and Worgen It seems that, with Goblins and Worgen in the Horde and Alliance (respectively), new information is required. If any races have opinions regarding the Goblins and Worgen, it would be advisable to cite it. Maybe a race has new leaning towards Horde or Alliance based from said citation? Garm (talk) 21:12, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :Obviously... But that information does not exist yet. All anyone knows is what was announced at Blizzcon, and we won't know anything else until the Alpha comes out. -- Dark T Zeratul (talk) 21:25, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::And even then alpha falls under the WW:NDA, so information would have to wait till beta. 22:55, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Racial Mount ideas Many potential playable races currently do not have a known racial mount. However it is clear that any race made playable will have its own racial mount. I'm wondering how these ideas can be added to this page, or any page. Of course they can't just be wishful or irrational thinking, they must make sense. Here's my list of mounts I find suitable for good reasons: *Ogres: Clefthoof (from Nagrand) *Furbolg: Beetle (found underground in Barrow Deeps) *Arakkoa: Basilisk (from Terokkar Forest) *Ethereals: Warp Stalker (from Netherstorm) *Gnolls: Crocolisk (from Wetlands) *Kobolds: Spiders (from caves) Could come up with more, obviously. Starvethedead (talk) 21:51, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :Things that make the list on this page must be citable. Since these are your ideas, the best place for them would be your user space. Please see WW:PA and WW:FANFIC. 21:47, November 23, 2009 (UTC) Editing Sections Not sure why, but the sections Quilboar, Satyr, and Sporeling do not have their own edit button they they appear as subsections of Pandaren when you click Pandaren's edit link. 22:06, November 26, 2009 (UTC) CENTAUR MOUNTS I GOT ONE!!! Hehe, just had a thought. Obviously they cannot really ride a mount, and plainstriding stops you collecting mounts, so: They have a group of mounts to do with them (such as the humans have horses, orcs have wolves and so on) only instead of riding them, they either turn into them completely, or just their lower half, make them some sort of, morph-a-taur. This would certaintly get around the restrictions. Lord loss210 (talk) 20:18, December 21, 2009 (UTC) :hm, possibly. but they're already horsey folk as it is, they shouldn't need a mount at all :Aye, you're right of course, but that would mean they couldn't collect mounts, as all the other races can. Lord loss210 (talk) 17:04, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Removal of the Strongly Against Pandaren regarding the law against violence upon pandas. I have taken it into my hands to remove this, as there is no law against the depiction of violence on pandas, as is mentioned in the Pandaren article. (See last paragraph of section) http://www.wowwiki.com/Pandaren#A_history_of_rumors --Xaladar (talk) 03:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) mutant murlock? well I was thinking maybe a diferrint type of evolution or mutation of murlock. you know we have already seen the gorlock which is an evolved mulock race. maybe if there is an emerald dream expansion there could be a pure murlock race. you know like one that isnt as savage as the ones on azeroth. —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . Free edit? Well, one this page (not the talk page) are some ideas and comments of new races. I have an idea. But DO I have to tell it here or may I edit the article page immediatly? And can I cmoonet any other Ideas? Jupitus (talk) 12:31, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Vrykul The Vrykul are said to be the ancestors of Humans, during a quest you would find an ancient Vrykul couple discussing waht to do with their unqiue child, the wife says shell send it far away from Northrend, that could have been the first or one of the humans. Furthermore, making this race playable will be awsome, they have their own building style their own mounts(Blizzard can decide which to use) , their own capital and their own weapons. Would this be a good idea?. P.S They probably would join the Alliance because their descendents are Humans, which are the main race in the Alliance.Also their capital in the Howling Fjord is Next to an Alliance base (Valgrade). —The preceding unsigned comment was added by . 01:09, October 10, 2010 Perhaps the Vrykul could join the Alliance as the Alliance's response to Tauren. Then the Alliance could have a huge race to compete with them. Their starting area could be in Howling Fjord and use phasing in a way similar to Worgen. They could then go to Loch Modan as a 13 - 19 area. They already have their own Lore and Architectural style and have a history with Humans. They could have a storyline of breaking from the Scourge sort of like the Forsaken. Playable Classes: Warrior, Death Knight, Priest, Shaman, Hunter (Starter Pet-Worg), Warlock. Too big to be Rogues, not enough in tune with Nature to be Druids, too unholy to be Paladins. They can be priests because they need more than one healing class and it is feasible anyway. Starting stats: Str-25, Agi-16, Sta-21, Int-15, Spi-20. - Zman66 (Patch 4.06) :Related race ideas#Vrykul. 06:35, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Joining horde? I think they fit more in the Horde, they´re too brutish for be alliance, and also hate humans, remember that being ancestor of a race doesn´t mean the could be allies, for example the night elves are the ancestors of blood elves and are in opposite facctions, also the blood elves are the same race in essence but are in horde while high elves are alliance, The vrykul share some thoughts with horde, especially the Orcish Horde, both have warrior´s values like strength and a spirit of war, and like the forsaken, they could set free from the scourge and joining the horde by the way are vrykul npc who seems be shaman, so they could ally with the orcs and tauren in the shamanism and maybe with the taunka (I know alliance have shamans too, but shamanism is more influential in the Horde life style than alliance, I mean Draenei are shamans but their lifestyle is more influenced for the naaru/ holy light and also the Vrykul culture is more like the orcish than the human. Mist of Pandaria update Hey there with the anointment of the MoP I was thinking that this page and the Related race idea pages need some updating. At the minimum we should at least delete Pandaren from the Race idea page, and at the most we should update thing based on the fact that Blizzard seems to be waving away the issue about two races having the same lounge and look. Maybe we could add something about a race being added as neutral like the Pandaren are being added. Sevensowrd (talk) New Race/Clan idea! Please post other clan ideas! One word: Wildhammer Dwarves. In the next expansion I have this idea that instead of a brand new race, how about a used race but a diffrent clan, So the alliance can now have the Wildhammer dwarves of Grim Batol and the Horde can have some other clan of one of their races (Maybe those blackrock orcs in redridge?) Starting zone: Khaz Rhonkki If anyone has looked at a map of Azeroth they have seen the large peices of "Unknown lands" which are just filler areas for Bliz, east of Grim Batol there is a skinny area like this that if, you were to go there is currently just random rock spires and then the ocean. This is the 1-10 starting zone for Wildhammer dwarves, It is a thin peice of flat land that goes along the north eastern coast of south eastern kingdoms. This area would be home to Large pine trees and cliff sides, Look up pictures of the coastline in mid- California. This is what I think it should look like. In the middle of this zone there would be a large open rock door leading into Grim Batol, more on that next. New captial: "New" Grim Batol If you went to this section then you know the map of current Grim Batol, It is like IronForge but with the ceiling gone in the "Outer circle" of the town, the center holds a large natural rock dome thing . You are also wondering when the dragonflight was kicked out and the dwarves re-inhabited it. A joint effort of the 3 hammers, the town was taken back by a army of Wildhammer riders, Dark iron shamans, and Bronzebeard gunmen. Once recaptured the new great thane chose to have the top of the moutain blown off and the rock from the top be moved to be make a natural looking wall around the city. The center part of the town, which is still underground is home to a lost artifact that the Wildhammers have recently found in the deep dark tombs of their lost town. A large statue like scuplture of the first griffin. The town would look like a exposed iron forge but the very top of the rock dome would be home to the HomeNest of all Griffins. The city would have constant waves of griffins flying through it. New Race: Wildhammer dwarf Racial abilites One with earth- Grants 1/2 immunity to nature damge and frost damage Master riders- Grants half price of griffin rides, 3/4 cost of griffin mounts and plus 25% speed when flying a griffin (both as a mount and form of transport) Mace Specialization- Same as dwarves what ever the name of the ability tauren have- random double loot from herbs My Brothers- For every 500 reputation you get with Wildhammer clan you get 100 with the ironforge clan and vise-versa Classes all but warlock and rouge Custiomizer: Same as Iron forge, but more braided beard and hair options, Options to add tatoos to face/ arms Opening: A fly through starting in the peak of grim batol and moving across the land and pines soon ending on your character who is standing on a rock spire that is leaning out into the sea. "The Great Wildhammer clan has emerged from the shadows of their Ironforge brothern and have successly retaken their old city of Grim Batol. A new member of the alliance, the Wildhammer dwarves ready themselves for the battles to come and are eager to prove their worthyness in the alliance. With a short time of peace and tranquillity the Wildhammer dwarves look to new recruits like you to help her allies and protect her borders. Begining quest: Talk to Barrockor Stonehammer, Kill 10 of the Murloc invaders, These are simple level one Murlocs who are standing in the beachs below Was thinking of ideas for it and thought of a amazing surprise that Blizz would be beasts to do... Imagine a cut scene showing Falstad Wildhammer showing Muradin Bronzebeard the newly built Grim Batol, Standing on a balcony Falstad asks Muradin if he thinks the dwarves will ever side with the alliance. Muradin laughs and replys the Dark irons might but whats important is that the other dwarf clan has joined the alliance. Falstad gets a serious face as Muradin yells out to the streets long live the alliance! Falstad draws his large maul from his back and mutters long live the alliance indeed... Leaning he strikes Muradin down to the ground and beats his body till he is tired, the streets fill with confused faces. Out of the shadows behind him comes Garrosh Hellscream, Warcheif of the Horde who comes with a long sword and stabs the beaten down body of the former ironforge king, The warchief nods at Falstad and Falstad takes the helm from Muradins destroyed body. Lifting the helmet he yells " Long live the Horde! Let us teach these Ironforge Snakes who the real dwarves are! Down with the 3 hammers and let the war of 2 hammers begin!" Just a idea but what if Loch Moden became a warzone between the two dwarf clans? What if the people who helped the Ironforge dwarves the most betrayed them for the horde? What if the griffins of Grim Batol ride to Ironforge and burn the town to the ground? Hope you like it and comment on ideas or thoughts Lowest allowed number? How many of the Race have to join the Faction to be allowed as a playable Race. One Murloc Clan and One Centaur Tribe are to few. I mean what is the minimum number required? Pleese answer I need to know. Assey Westfall (talk) 19:39, May 28, 2013 (UTC)User:Assey WestfallAssey Westfall (talk) 19:39, May 28, 2013 (UTC) Quilboar "Quilboar is belived to be the cildren of Agamaggan and Elune. It is not sure if this belife is thrue. If it is they share their past with the Night elves. They aided Worgen beacase they have decendants form Goldrinn and [Night Elven Druids" Is this a "for" or "neutral" argument? Assey Westfall (talk) 14:39, July 25, 2013 (UTC)